


Tucked in

by mamaclover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: You can't fall asleep in this new strange place





	Tucked in

You found yourself laying on your back, staring up at the ceiling while clutching at the blanket.

It was quiet.

The Underground was usually quiet since you had fallen down with the usual croaks of the froggits here and there.

When you found Toriel, she took you to her home and offered to let you stay as long as you needed. Most days you heard her humming while she baked and the crackling of the fire as she told you old stories of the Underground.

But now you were alone in an unfamiliar bed, waiting for sleep but having a hard time in the silence.

You didn’t want to call for Toriel cause you were scared of the dark and couldn’t sleep.

Sniffling, you rolled to your side and closed your eyes. It was the only way to keep yourself from thinking of the monsters who scared you. That flower… The one with the scary laugh…

A knock made you sit up, heart racing in your chest as the door slowly creaked open.

“Little one? Are you sleeping yet?”

You bit your lip as relief washed over you to see Toriel peek her head in.  
Light poured in when she walked in with a candle, setting it down on the bedside table to sit on the bed.

You clutched at the blanket, wringing it as she smiled at you.

“Having trouble sleeping, little one?”

Tears were welling up in your eyes but you nodded, embarrassed by having her come check in on you.  
Toriel’s smile was warm as she reached out to wipe at your tears.

“There, there. Would you like a story? I have a few in here that you may enjoy!”

Feeling her soft hands on your cheek calmed you down, making you nod as you felt your body finally start to relax.

Toriel got up, allowing you to lay down and pull the covers up to your chin. You watched as she went through a pile of books on a small shelf before gasping and pulling one out.

"This one’s my favorite. A story about a snail and it’s journey to find it’s family.”

You grinned shyly as she sat back down, tucking you in properly before starting the story.

Hearing her soft voice weave a tale of a brave snail trying to get home made you feel all the fear you felt earlier almost disappear.

You felt warm as you started to drift off as Toriel finished the story.

She leaned down, pressing a kiss to your forehead which made you sigh happily.

“Love you, Mommy.”

It slipped out without realizing it but Toriel only chuckled, reaching down to pet your head.

“I love you too, my little one.”

Sleep started to overtake you as Toriel hummed a soft tune, making you feel finally safe enough to sleep peacefully. You knew no matter what, Toriel would always keep you safe.

Forever and ever.


End file.
